IGBTs (insulated gate bipolar transistors) typically switch inductive loads, such as motor windings. In an on state, a current flowing through the inductor generates a magnetic field. When the current is switched off, the magnetic field energy stored in the inductor generates a high voltage drop across the inductor, wherein the polarity of the generated voltage is opposite to the polarity of a voltage drop in the on state. A flyback or free-wheeling diode, which may be arranged parallel to the switch or the inductor and which is by-passed or reverse-based in the on-state, short-circuits the inductor or the switch in the off-state and conveys a current until the magnetic field energy stored in the inductor is dissipated. Reverse-conducting IGBTs monolithically integrate an IGBT, effective as an electronic switch, and a free-wheeling diode parallel to the switch. It is desirable to improve electronic circuits that include reverse-conducting IGBTs.